


Fire Nation Royalty World Tour

by BrittJK



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background TyLee/Azula, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Katara and Bato and Hakoda are in this but barely, M/M, Modern AU, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Rockstar AU, Sokka lives in Gaoling for reasons, and indulges her, azula would never let her band travel to the southern water tribe because she is a bully, but i love her anyways, but sokka is used to it, i havent written in forever but this is for you, i spent so long thinking up all the song titles, please let me know if you like them or have suggestions for more, sorry southern water tribe but you wont do, toph makes a lot of blind jokes, zuko isnt such an awkward turtle duck in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittJK/pseuds/BrittJK
Summary: When the national tour of Sokkas favourite band is playing in his own city, Sokka can't help but hope that the lead guitarist remembers him from four years ago, after a chance encounter back when Fire Nation Royalty was just a local legend playing in bars and clubs across town, and Sokka used a fake ID to see them play.What he doesn't know is said lead singer is hoping just as much that he will find a blue-eyed water tribe boy in the audience that he has spent the last four years thinking about.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I haven't posted fanfiction in YEARS but I stumbled into the Avatar fandom during quarantine and well... Zukka took over. Here is my semi self-indulgent AU about Zuko being a rockstar and Sokka pining.
> 
> Hope you all like :)

> **Fire Nation Royalty National Tour**
> 
> **Riding on the success of their premiere self-titled album going platinum, with their hit single "Lighting Strike to the Heart" reaching its 14th week on top of the National Charts, Brother-Sister fronted band announced yesterday their first national tour.**
> 
> **Fans have lovingly dubbed the lead siblings “Princess Azula” and “Prince Zuko”, and it seems demand will be high for the tickets as the twitterverse has already gone crazy with anticipation. The band, which also includes bassist Mai and drummer Ty Lee, received national fame following their show at last year’s Ba Sing Se music festival. A special announcement video can be seen on the band’s official Instagram account.**
> 
> **Tickets go on sale Friday - VIP meet and greets will be available. See below for information on tour schedule and pre-sale opportunities.**

* * *

* * *

"FAMILY MEETING!!! RIGHT NOW!!" 

Sokka sits at the dining room table, left leg bouncing underneath him as he waits for his family to join him at the table. He keeps looking down at his phone, refreshing the announcement page to make sure it is real. 

He refreshes as his father sits down, then again as Bato joins them. Five minutes later, when his sister has yet to join them, Sokka calls out again. 

"Katara! Stop facetiming your boyfriend and get down here!" 

Hakoda shakes his head at his sons antics - this isn't the first time Sokka has called an emergency family meeting only for it to be about something his daughter had claimed was "inconsequential" and "a waste of her valued time". 

With a flurry of movement and a loud huff, Katara enters the room and sits down, arms crossed over her chest. 

"For your information, Sokka, I was in the middle of a practice MCAT, which I now won't even be able to count as a true practice because I stopped halfway through. Happy?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Sokka replies, barely listening and earning another frustrated huff from Katara. Instead, he flips his laptop around to face his family. "I have called this meeting today because Fire Nation Royalty, my number one all-time favourite band, just announced their national tour. You all know I've been saving up so Toph and I can travel to one of the big cities where they are playing, knowing a tour was going to be announced after their performance at the Ba Sing Se Summer Festival. Well, tickets go on sale Friday, but being a part of their VIP fan club i get access on Thursday at 10, so I need everyone to be off their computers to make sure I have internet to be able to-"

Katara rolls her eyes across the table, interrupting her brother, "Really Sokka? This is the emergency meeting?" 

Sokka splutters, completely losing his train of thought and the rest of his practiced speech. 

"Wait, is this…" Kataras eyes shine with mirth, her earlier anger dissipating. "Is this that band where you totally have a crush on the lead singer?" 

"What? No!" Sokka replies, a little too quickly. "I don't… no they just used to play the local club scene before they got famous, and I want to support them, and-"

"No, it is!" Recognition finally hitting, Katara completely forgetting about her practice test to instead mock her brother. "This is the band fronted by _Prince Zuko_ , isn't it?" 

"I don't know what you're-" 

"I can't believe you're still harboring that crush from four years ago!"

"I’m not harbouring-" 

"Oh, I HAVE to message Suki! She's going to flip out and-" 

"And his name isn't _prince_ Zuko its-"

"But isn't the band _royalty?"_

"You don't even know what you're-"

"ENOUGH!" Hakoda says, hands falling hard on the table and voice stern. His kids jump in place, voices quieting, and turn to look at their father. Sokka looks annoyed, while Katara just looks amused. 

"Katara, stop mocking your brother. Though I agree that this topic easily could've waited for dinner to be discussed, we should let him finish talking. This is obviously important to him." Hakoda looks at his children, hearing Kataras mumbled sorry. He shakes his head with fondness, eyes catching the mirth present on Batos' face. Once everyone calms down, he turns to Sokka and says, "Alright son, continue." 

"Thank you," Sokka replies, taking a moment to stick his tongue out at Katara before proceeding. 

"As I was saying, there are only twenty VIP meet and greet slots, and Toph and I need to make sure that we have two of them. So on Thursday at 10am I am going to need everyone to be _off_ the internet to guarantee I have access to buy tickets."

Sokka stops talking, folds his hands on the table in front of him, and looks expectantly at the three people around the table. 

He is again met with an eye roll from his sister. "Sokka, you _know_ I have class at 10am on Thursdays. I'm not even going to be home! And Dad and Bato have jobs, they won't be home either!" 

Sokka feels his face warming, realizing his oversight. Apparently, he didn't even need to host his emergency meeting, and he also could've avoided some mocking from his sister and inevitably from Suki once she hears about this too. 

He collapses onto the table, face cradled in his hands, as he mumbles, "Fine, whatever, meeting dismissed." 

The last sound Sokka hears after the scraping of the dining room chairs on the floor, is Bato's sharp laugh as he leaves the room. 

* * *

“How much longer now?” 

Toph’s voice comes through the phone loud and clear. She and Sokka have been chatting for the past twenty minutes, waiting for tickets to go on sale. Because Toph can’t really see the website to make sure she buys the right tickets, and because they don’t trust the phone operators to work fast enough to get them VIP if Toph were to call, the ticket buying is completely up to Sokka. A task he takes willingly. 

“Another ten minutes, and then we are front row VIP baby!” 

Toph laughs, then Sokka hears someone else talking to her over the phone. 

“Hey - Toph - excuse me! This demands your full attention!” How dare she be doing something else when Sokka is about to take part in the most important internet transaction of his life? 

“Sorry Snoozles, I’m along for the ride but you’re the one who really cares about these tickets. I don’t care how close we are - its not like I can see the band.” Sokka can practically hear Toph’s facepalm over the phone. “Oh, and Uncle says hi, by the way.” 

Sokka perks up a little at the mention of Uncle, but then something a little akin to jealousy picks up. “Hey! The Jasmine Dragon is OUR place! You can’t go get Boba alone!!” 

“Oh, Excuse me for enjoying chatting with someone other than you for a change! Besides, you never let me order the regular tea, so I have to come here on my own sometimes.” 

Sokka sputters. “I let you! You can order! Oh, shut up.” 

The line is quiet for a moment, until Toph speaks up again. “Okay, how much longer _now?_ ” 

“We have… ok we have two minutes. Excuse me while I shut up and frantically refresh for the next two minutes until it loads.” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Toph’s statement is followed by the sounds of a long sip of tea, and a refreshed sigh. 

The two minutes seem to crawl by, Sokka refreshing every time the site loads, hoping that he gets in a millisecond or two before someone else to snag two of the coveted VIP Meet and Greet tickets. When the page takes more than three seconds to load, Sokka’s heart skips a beat and he lets out a gasp. Sokka can hear Toph put down her mug over the speakerphone, clearly waiting with anticipation for Sokka’s success. He looks at the clock on his laptop, 10:00 staring back at him. The page bursts to life and Sokka hastily clicks on the VIP button. It takes him a minute to scroll down and find the right level of VIP [which vary from floor seats with a signed poster, to early show access and merch discounts, to the full meet and greet shebang] before requesting two tickets and clicking the “go”. 

The page takes a few seconds to load, and Sokka’s heart feels like it is going to beat out of his chest. He glances to the clock, 10:03 glaring, his leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. 

“Come on… come on…” he mutters, eyes continuing to glance back between the clock and the loading bar on the page. He notices the screen changing from the white loading screen, and his heart instantly sinks. 

“Well?” Toph asks, her voice annoyed with waiting. “Did we get them or what?” 

“Sold out,” Sokka replies. He doesn’t know what else to say, just stares at the screen incredulously. It is 10:04, and VIP Meet and Greet is ALREADY sold out. Before he even got a chance to buy tickets. 

“Oh, Sokka,” Toph’s voice sounds a mix between concern and merriment. “Well, was meet and greet really necessary? I mean, it was a whole three hundred dollars more than the other tiers. Why don’t you just buy the next level down or something?” 

“You don’t get it Toph,” Sokka says, his hands betraying his mind and going through the motions of purchasing the next level down. It still manages to put them in row 5 on the floor, near the center, right next to a walk-out platform, if the stage description is correct for the venue. But it hurts. “I just… we got row 5 by the way… I just needed to see him again. In person.” 

“You’ll still be able to see him again from row 5, way more than I will anyways. Wait… what do you mean again?” 

“Remember how back in my early days of my pop-punk phase, how I would tell my dad I was staying at your place, but really go into the city and use my fake to get into clubs and see bands performing? Well, four years ago I may or may not have seen Fire Nation Royalty performing… and I may or may not have madeoutwiththeleadsingerthatnight.” Even though he is alone in the house, Sokka can feel his face turning red. 

“I’m sorry, I know I speak Sokka, but even I couldn’t tell you what you just said. I don’t think Uncle could either.” 

Sokka blanches. “Do you have me on speaker phone?? In the middle of the Jasmine Dragon??” 

“Hello young master Sokka,” comes the voice of Uncle over the phone. Sokka lets out a groan. “I am sorry about your inability to get the tickets you wanted. If I could help I would. However, let me offer this advice - sometimes you end up getting what you want even if it is not in the way you expected. I believe what is meant to be will be.” 

“Thanks for the proverb, Uncle. Now Toph please take me off speakerphone.” 

Uncle lets out a little chuckle, and Sokka can swear he can hear the gleam of a twinkle in the old man’s eye. “But you’ll have to come visit me the day after the concert – I want to hear all about it.”

“I’ll never say no to more tea!” Toph says. Sokka hears the sound of Uncle pouring some more tea for his friend, then the beep to signal he is no longer on speaker phone.

“Just so you know, Snoozles, I am the only one here other than Uncle, so no one else heard your little outburst. Now can we get back to the part where you said you MADE OUT with the lead singer of Fire Nation Royalty? Because I have heard interviews with them, and that girl is SCARY.” 

“First off, I thought you didn’t hear what I had to say. And second, hey! I would never make out with _Azula_. She is like… terrifying. And her nails are always so sharp. And she may sing in many of their songs, but she is definitely not the lead singer. She plays keyboard! No, it was her brother. Zuko.” Sokka finishes with a sigh.

“ _Zuko,”_ Toph repeats mockingly. “Man, you sound like a lovesick puppy. What did that boy do to you? Was he really that good? And also - why haven’t I heard this story before?”

“Well… it was before they were famous. And they went by a different name back then. And… it was kind of a special moment and I didn’t want to ruin the memory by telling everyone about it. By the time they became famous, I doubted anyone would believe me anyways.” 

“Well, you are known for your tall tales.” 

Sokka makes an affronted noise, but doesn’t really argue against Toph’s point. 

“You owe me that story sometime. Maybe tomorrow, over Boba? Besides, I have to go now, I’ve got things to do and people to not-see.” 

“Boba, tomorrow. But we are getting that private secluded booth so no one can hear my mental breakdown as I relate this story to you, okay?” 

“Deal,” Toph replies with a laugh. “Talk to you tomorrow!” 

Before Sokka has the ability to reply, he hears the click of the phone ending the call. He looks forlornly at the confirmation page in front of him, clearly showing the fifth-row tickets, the promise of a goodie bag and merch pre-sale guaranteed, and tries to hold back the tears. He opens a new tab, and reloads the order page again, just to make sure. Even though it's already twenty past, and there would not be a way there are Meet and Greets left. The large flashing red MEET AND GREET SOLD OUT at the top of the page mocks him, and Sokka pushes the laptop away to rest his face in his hands on the table. 

He closes his eyes, and instead of focusing on what he is going to miss out on, delves deep into his mind to relive the best night of his life. 

The memory is clear as day, as if it happened only a week ago instead of four years ago. He was standing outside the venue, in the dark back alley, pacing as he talked to his dad on the phone. His heart was racing, having heard the best band he possibly ever had, and seeing the most beautiful boy he had ever seen shredding on the guitar and serenading him with that raspy voice. But right now, he had damage control to finish. 

“No, Dad, Toph and I are going to bed soon. Promise. We haven’t been getting into any shenanigans, just watching old concert footage really loud. That’s why I didn’t hear your other calls. Honest.” This wasn’t the first time Sokka had to lie to his father about sleeping over at Tophs, or about not answering the phone because he was too engrossed in live music to answer. Thank Tui and La for a best friend like Toph who has fairly absent parents, enough money to secure him a fake ID, and is willing to pretend like Sokka was at her place all night instead of just from whatever time he gets back from the show. 

Sokka continued to pace as his dad scolded him, reminding Sokka that the only reason he gets to go to sleepovers at Tophs in the first place is the agreement that he will answer his phone whenever his father calls. 

“I promise I’ll answer the phone, dad,” Sokka had replied, his ear picking up the sound of a door opening and closing, and his eye catching movement. He looks up, eyes widening at the sight of who just walked out the door. “Um… you know what? Toph needs my help making a late-night snack… so I’m going to have to go! Love you! See you tomorrow!” 

“Sokka, you can’t just dismiss-” 

But Sokka didn’t hear what else his dad had to say. Because just ten feet over, leaning on the wall of the venue, head looking down at a phone as his fingers flew across the keys as easily as they strummed an electric guitar, was the lead singer of what is most likely going to become Sokka’s new favourite band. He took a deep breath, paced back and forth two more times before deciding it was now or never. 

He took few steps towards the boy, but the guitarist didn’t even look up or notice that Sokka was there. It was then that Sokka could see up close the large scar that covers the boy’s left side of his face. In the dark light of the back alley, it makes him look even sexier than it did from the stage. 

“Um, Hi,” Sokka said, clearing his throat. The boy jumped, his eyes widened as he looked up towards Sokka. 

“I don’t have anything for you to steal, so get lost,” The guitarist had said, his raspy voice and angry glare causing something to stir in Sokka’s belly. 

“No, I…” He paused, unsure what to say. “I’m not a mugger, I’m… I just watched your show. And I wanted to say… you guys are good. Like… really good.” 

“Oh,” the boy replied, clearly not used to sincere compliments. His face had turned a deep shade of scarlett, amplified by the red lights in the alley. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Sokka said with a smile. “I mean it. I’ve been checking out the local scene for a while now, and I have to say, your band was by far the best one I’ve heard. Like, miles ahead of all the others.” 

The guitarist smiled, but didn’t say anything, so Sokka took it as a sign to continue.

“The way your lyrics spoke to me - man. I never knew someone could truly and utterly explain the loss of a parental figure just through metaphors and sad guitar strings as well as you could. And that solo at the end of the set? Epic!” Sokka had smiled at the boy, enjoying the way his eyes had lit up at the compliment. “I’m Sokka by the way.” 

“Zuko,” the guitarist had replied. “And… you aren’t just saying that? You really understood that ‘Times by the Turtleduck Pond’ was about my mom?” 

Sokka nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, I was definitely crying by the end of it. I think it was the best song of your set.” 

“Thanks,” Zuko replied, his eyes leaving Sokka’s face and casting towards their shoes. “It was the first time we played it outside of practice. To hear someone say they liked it, well, it means a lot."

"Oh yeah, of course I liked it! I liked the whole set! I mean, I could not stop staring at you -" Sokka had said, his face reddening upon realizing he said that out loud. He sees Zuko's mouth turn upwards, clearly a little amused. "Uh... because… because of the song. Not because of your face…"

Zuko's smirk at Sokkas earlier slip turns into a frown, but Sokka keeps going, digging the hole deeper 

"... not that anythings wrong with your face, that is. It's just... it's nice to look at. Beautiful even. Moreso out here where I can see you up close than from the stage but…"

Zukos frown had disappeared, and that smirk was back. It sent something shooting down Sokka's body, sending a shiver up his spine. 

"... you think I'm beautiful?" Zuko says playfully, looking at Sokka through his eyelashes.

"Well... I mean, that's obvious isn't it? You're the lead singer of a band, and that scar makes you look edgy and mysterious, but in like.... a sexy way?" Sokka doesn't know why he is still talking, but his mouth keeps going. 

“Don’t let Azula hear you call me the lead singer,” Zuko says, eyes glowing and voice low, barely interrupting Sokka before the word vomit continues.

“And it helps that you've got the eyeliner on - really brings out the gold in your eyes. Plus you're so emotive when you're singing, its like I can hear your tortured soul through your music. Each song had such a different and unique sound, and the fact that you wrote most of them! I can tell how you’ve poured your heart and soul into each line and-"

Sokka is unable to continue, his mouth finally stopping due to it being otherwise occupied with Zukos lips, which have attached themselves to his own. Apparently for once, despite what Katara may say, Sokka’s big mouth has actually accomplished something for him.

The kiss is both too quick and too short, too tame and too hard, and as Zuko pulls away, Sokka wants more. 

"Sorry that was-" Zuko starts.

"No, its fine, really" 

"I mean I don't even know if you're" 

"I was clearly into it, there’s two sides to every-" 

"Do you mind if I?" 

"Go ahead." 

The two boys grew silent, a heated air hitting between them. Sokka spent a second looking into Zuko’s eyes, and the raw emotion he had seen staring back at him rocked him to his core. Next thing Sokka had known, his back was thrown against the dirty wall of the music venue, and Zuko’s lips had slotted themselves across his own. 

The kiss was hot and fervent, and both boys fought for dominance. Sokka remembers the noise he heard when he had scratched his hands through the other boy’s hair, nearly tugging out the top knot. He remembered the feeling of his bottom lip being bitten, so hard it had felt swollen even two days later. He remembered a smell of charcoal, and the taste of cinnamon on his tongue. The feeling of rough hands, calloused from years of guitar playing, running over his face, his bare arms, sneaking under the hem of his shirt to run up and down his back. 

He could honestly have lived in that kiss forever, a whimper escaping Sokka’s lips as Zuko had trailed kisses down the side of his neck, punctuating it with a nip on his shoulder, before slotting their lips back together. At some point in the heat of the kiss, Sokka had managed to pull out Zuko’s top knot, the elastic holding it up sliding easily onto his own wrist. 

But the strongest memory Sokka has of the kiss is that it ended too soon, Zuko pulling back upon hearing his name called out by someone who had opened the back door to the venue. 

“Zuko, stop picking up strays and get back in here. That agent Dad talked about is coming backstage. She wants to meet the band. The _whole_ band.” A sigh was heard, then the distinctly female voice added an angry “We aren’t waiting for you,” before she had slammed the door closed. 

Sokka had been in a daze, eyes glazed over as Zuko had apologized, given him a quick peck on the lips, before quickly sneaking off back through the door. By the time Sokka had come-to, and realized how big a mistake he had made by not asking Zuko for his number, he could hear the chatter as the rest of the crowd left the venue through the front. A part of Sokka had wanted to wait for Zuko to come back out, to kiss him again, to get his number, to anything. But the logical part of his brain reminded him that the last train back to Toph’s place just outside Gaoling left in ten minutes, and it was still a seven minute walk to the station. 

And that was that. He had arrived at Tophs, who asked him about the concert, to which Sokka talked animatedly about the amazing band he had watched [failing to mention a certain meeting with a certain lead guitarist in a back alley] before promptly falling asleep on the futon. It wasn’t until the next morning that Sokka again noticed the small elastic on his wrist, a small golden flame reminiscent of the Fire Nation flag adoring it. 

Sokka sighs as he comes out of the memory, revelling in the twisting in his stomach and faint way he can almost still feel Zuko’s lips on his. His right hand absently moves over the left wrist, tracing over the now familiar flame shape that hasn’t left his wrist since that day. Well, he supposes, looking back at the confirmation of their row 5 seats. The kiss and that day will just have to stay a beautiful memory forever then, no matter how much he wishes it could change. 

His fingers absently move from his wrist to trace over his lips, back and forth over the area that had been bitten by Zuko that fateful night. Well, fateful his ass. If it was fate, Zuko would have come back out. Or Zuko would have given out his number. Or Sokka would not have been so dumb as to not give his number to Zuko. Or he would have waited for Zuko instead of going to catch a dumb train. Or he would have been able to go to any of the myriad of small venue concerts the band had played in the past four years that would have been so much more accessible. Or a million other things would have happened, not the least of which being obtaining VIP Meet and Greet tickets so that he could talk to Zuko about _whatever it was that happened in the alleyway four years ago._

But then again, Sokka thinks to himself, Zuko is a big famous musician now. Who is to say that he is still hung up on a boy he made out with four years ago? Would he have even remembered who Sokka was? Maybe this was for the best - Sokka can continue to pine from afar, and he would never go through the heartbreak of Zuko not remembering their chance encounter. Sokka usually isn’t above trying to sneak backstage, but that's at small venues and he knows the type of security that goes on at these big arena shows. 

It is probably for the best - Zuko is way too good for Sokka anyways. He will watch the show, hang out with Toph, and that’ll be that. Although, Sokka thinks with a groan, now he will have to live with Toph making fun of him at every turn about his unrequited little crush. 

“Yeah, there is no way Zuko is hung up on a water tribe boy he had made out with once in some dirty dark alleyway,” Sokka says out loud to himself as he closes his laptop, already knowing he will spend the rest of the morning re-living that kiss over and over before having a nap on the couch. “Absolutely no way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and the band get ready for their show, and Sokka gets to see his favourite band play live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta - Ain't nobody got time for that

“Wow, I can’t believe you are still hung up on that water tribe boy from four years ago. You really are pathetic, Zuzu.” 

“Oh, hush, Azula. I think its cute,” Ty Lee says from where she taps her drumsticks on the bunk on top of hers. The four band members are sitting on their tour bus, Ty Lee sprawled out on her bed tapping away some kind of rhythm with her drum sticks, Mai sitting at the table tuning her bass, Azula sitting next to her painting her nails, and Zuko on his phone reviewing over the names of everyone who got VIP in the next city. 

It had been this way from the first stop on the tour - one of the conditions of doing Meet and Greets was to have each name vetted and background checked and reviewed by the band before they happened. Azula knew the secret reason why Zuko demanded that last clause - hoping that the name “Sokka” would show up on the list.

“Its not like anything with that boy would’ve happened. And besides, that was like, what, four years ago?” 

Zuko glares at his sister. “Well, you don’t know that. Besides, if I hadn’t been _interrupted_ I may have actually had a chance to get his number.” 

“If you hadn’t been _interrupted_ , we never would’ve been signed or be on this tour, now would we?” Azula retorts back. “And it isn’t my fault the boy didn’t care enough to wait for you to come back out. You raced out of there after what, fifteen minutes? And he was already gone.” 

Zuko huffs, turning back to his phone. 

“Poor heartbroken Zuzu." Azula mocks, looking towards her brother with an evil glint in her eye. "Staring at that screen isn’t going to make his name magically appear, you know.” 

“Well not all of us are willing to move on to whatever celebrity Dad sees fit to pair us with next, do we?” Zuko snaps back. 

Mai makes a noise, something between a chuckle and a huff. “He’s got you there, Azula. I don’t think you’ve had one real relationship since we got signed.” She pauses, taking a moment to think. “Or before we got signed, for that matter.” 

Azula whips around to glare at Mai, her face turning into a snarl. “Oh, you’re one to talk, miss ‘Let me just screw our lifelong best friend Ty Lee and cut Azula out’. You’ve never even had to try.” 

“Aww, Azula,” Ty Lee says bouncing on her bunk, ignoring the glare Mai sends her way. “If you wanted to join us, you just have to ask.” She punctuates her statement with a giggle, and Mai’s glare softens almost imperceptibly. 

“That’s not what I!” Azula huffs, standing up from her place at the table. “This was about mocking Zuzu, not mocking me!” She looks around angrily at the three members of her band, Zuko hiding an amused look on his face as he stares into his phone, Mai rolling her eyes as she turns back to her bass and Ty Lee rolling onto her back with a shrug. “Now, if you don’t mind, I will be in my quarters resting my voice for tomorrow’s show!” 

Azula storms out, as easily as she can in the tour bus, and reaches the door that leads to the one solo sleeping area. She pulls it open, huffs inside, then slams it shut behind her, shaking the few photos and other ornaments Ty Lee has hanging from her bunk. 

“Well, someone make sure to tell the venue that Azula is going to need everything from her rider there, or there will be hell to pay,” Mai says offhandedly. 

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” Ty Lee replies, flipping off her bunk and heading over to Zuko. She gives him a tight hug from behind, Zuko stiffening up in her arms before relaxing again. “Don’t you worry about her, Zuko. We will make sure to find your mystery boy. You said it was it Gaoling that you had met him? Well, maybe he will be at the show then! And maybe you can find him again!” 

“Thanks, Ty Lee,” Zuko replies with a sigh. “Ever the optimist.” 

“We’ll help you find him, right Mai?” 

Mai looks up from her bass, staring Zuko straight in the eye. “Of course we will. And if anyone hurts you, or the boy rejects you, just know I keep at least five shiruken on me at all times. Even on stage.” 

“Um… thanks Mai,” Zuko replies with a sigh. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, anyways. I doubt Sokka will even be there. And if he isn’t, we have a few days after the show in the city. I’ll see Uncle, regroup, and be ready to go again for the rest of the tour.” 

“That’s the right attitude!” Ty Lee enthuses. “It’ll be great! Plus - playing in the city where it all started! Gaoling - who knew that we would be here now all those years ago, huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Enough reminiscing,” Zuko says. “I think, with Azula safely hidden away, now would be the best time to work on adjusting the set list for Gaoling. I want to make sure we play “Turtleduck Pond” at some point.” 

“Aww, was that lover boy’s favourite song?” Mai asks, and though her tone is neutral Zuko can tell she is teasing. 

“Oh, not you too. What happened to throwing shiruken?” 

“I can both protect you and mock you, Zuko. I’m a good multitasker.” 

“She is!” Ty Lee pipes in, a big smile adorning her face. 

“First, Ew. Second - set list. Now.” 

The three spend the rest of the drive adjusting the set list, making sure Zuko’s song is fit in somewhere and none of Azula’s solos are removed [lest they want to ensure the entire tour go down in flames]. 

* * *

Sokka stares forlornly at the rows of empty seats in front of him at the arena. Though row 5 is fairly close, and he has pretty much a seat next to the catwalk extending from the main stage, he can’t help but be bitter at the empty seats who are at this moment experiencing their meet and greets with the band. The meet and greet that was supposed to go to Sokka. 

“Okay, Snoozles. I can hear you moping from here. What’s up?” 

Sokka only sighs, shaking his head and patting his friend on the shoulder. “Nothing, Toph. It’s just… nothing.” 

“This is about Prince what’s-his-name again, isn’t it? And your crush?”

Sokka hears a few people in the row behind them chuckle, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. And so what if he has a crush on Zuko? Half the nation has a crush on him, and those people have probably never met him. Never felt his lips on theirs. Never tasted his cinnamony-goodness. Never looked him directly in the eyes. 

“Uh… Sokka?” He feels his arm get punched, realizing he must have zoned out again. 

“Sorry Toph… I just… I’m so annoyed. I was online at the drop of the tickets, and I entered every single contest I possibly could in order to get those meet and greets, and here we are. One row away, and its like the universe is out to get me. You just can’t see how badly I needed a win on this one.” 

Toph scoffs. “No, I can’t see, Snoozles. That’s the point.” 

Sokka shakes his head and rolls his eyes but realizes that Toph can’t see that either. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, sarcasm dripping from just those two words. He reaches down to his wrist, fingers idly tracing over the familiar pattern of the fire nation emblem on the elastic seated there. “You just don’t get it. I saw them before they were famous. I talked to him. I shared something special - a spark, a connection. I just wanted to see him again in person, see if that spark that I felt was something he felt too. And this meet and greet was probably my one and only chance to do it.” 

He pauses, holding in a scoff and trying to ignore the girls in the row behind, now mocking him for saying he shared “a moment”. They probably think he just saw Fire Nation Royalty on stage, locked eyes with the guitarist for a millisecond, and fell in love. When he doesn’t continue, Toph takes the opportunity to try to cheer him up.

“Lighten up! Come on, we may not have gotten meet and greets, but _look_ at it this way,” Toph says, grinning in Sokka’s general direction. “We are row five, I’ll be able to hear everything perfectly from here, you got a bomb-ass new band tee-shirt, we’ve got fireflakes and beer, and this night is still going to be pretty epic, even without knowing who their mystery opener is.” 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. I know they’re trying to use semi-local bands for all the cities, something about wanting to give them exposure. I just hope it isn’t that Jet and the Freedom Fighters group. Their music is awful.”

“Ugh, agreed,” Toph says. 

That gets a small chuckle out of Sokka, to which he feels himself relaxing just a tad. 

“Besides, I’m sure Prince sparky is pining over you just as much as you are of him.” 

“I’m not pining…” Sokka scoffs, crossing his arms. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of you PINING.” Toph lets out a loud cackle, pausing only to take a fistful of fireflakes from the bag in Sokka’s lap, 

“And his name is Zuko…” Sokka grumbles under his breath, turning away from his friend and sinking lower into the seat. 

It isn’t too much longer before the lights begin to dim. Toph grabs his arm excitedly as the crowd around them roars, a deafening sound that gets Sokka’s heart pumping again. He truly does love live music. He should probably listen to Toph and just enjoy the night, not sit here sulking. 

“Ooh, what’s happening! Are they starting?” Toph asks, standing up and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sokka stands up with the rest of the crowd, even though they currently have an unobstructed view. He is about to answer when an announcement plays overhead. 

“Welcome to Gaoling Arena! A reminder to all that smoking is strictly prohibited inside the arena. For tonight’s show, featuring FIre National Royalty,” the overhead voice pauses as the crowd roars again, “Guests are reminded that flash photography and video recording will not be tolerated. Now, without further ado, put your hands together for today’s opening act! Hailing from Gaipan, please give a warm welcome to JET AND THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!” 

Sokka and Toph let out twin groans, sitting back down in their seats. 

“If only we had VIP to miss these idiots,” Toph mutters, crossing her arms and slumping down lower in her seat. 

“So true,” Sokka agrees as he hears the lead singer greet the crowd and announce their first song, ‘Bombs for Freedom’. 

As the first few notes sound out, Sokka hears the girls behind them let out a squeal and a sigh as the lead singer Jet looks their way. 

“This is going to be the longest opening act we’ve ever had to listen to.” Toph groans out. 

“You can say that again,” Sokka agrees, closing his eyes. “Wake me when my future husband is on stage.” 

The last thing Sokka is aware of before slipping back into a daydream of four years ago is Toph’s loving punch to his arm. 

* * *

“Ugh, I am _SO_ glad that is over,” Azula says, walking into the green room that Fire Nation Royalty is using. The first thing she does is reach for the hand sanitizer, rubbing it up and down her arms and making sure not to miss a single spot that could’ve touched one of those peasants that paid money to see them, as she does after every meet and greet. 

“Oh, come on, Azula,” Ty Lee says, doing a cartwheel into the room to relieve some of her pent up energy, “I think the fans are cute! Like that little girl who said she started gymnastics because of those behind the scenes promos from our last video shoot where I was showing off on the beach!” 

“Well of course you would like our fans, Ty Lee,” Azula lets out a scoff then continues, “You get the small children who fawn over you. The blushing gays who are too shy to flirt with Mai. And most of the cute twenty-something guys. I get the weird fourty-year-old overweight men who still live in their parent’s houses and probably have a collection of meticulously built Lego sets and Anime action figures as their only companions.”

Ty Lee lets out a giggle, wrapping her arm around Azula for a moment before being shrugged off. “Oh, don’t be such a downer. I’m sure some of those guys don’t live at their parent’s house!” 

Mai hides a laugh as she walks into the room, Zuko trailing behind her being much more unsuccessful at hiding his. Azula turns to look at her brother with a glare, a sharply angled fingernail pointing into his direction in warning. 

“At least your fans are semi-respectful of personal space. They’re almost too nervous to even shake your hand,” Zuko offers, sitting down on the couch and reaching forward for a bottle of water. He rolls his eyes at Azula’s muttered reply of “well they better be,” before continuing. 

“My fans, on the other hand, seem to wear the lowest cut tops that show off way too much breast, and hang off of me for every single moment they’re allowed in our space. It’s like they don’t even care when I’ve mentioned in _multiple interviews_ how gay I am. They’d be better off trying that tactic with Ty Lee.” 

Mai glares at Zuko, a shuriken sneaking out of her sleeve and into her hand. “If any of those dimwits tried anything with Ty Lee, especially hanging off her like they do with you, they’d have to answer to me. I only let the blushing ones get away with it because they are respectful. And they usually bring us fruit tarts.” 

“You don’t have to defend me, you know,” Ty Lee says, hopping over to her girlfriend and placing a chaste kiss on Mai’s cheek. She pauses for a moment, to make sure no lipstick transferred, before continuing, “I am perfectly capable of kicking their butts myself. Though… I do like the fruit tarts.” 

“Of course, but I still don’t like the idea of a bunch of other girls flirting with you, especially in front of me, Even with the gifts.” Mai grumbles, “I could care less about the guys, they’re all such dimwits it doesn’t even matter.” 

“Aww, it's still cute when you get jealous,” Ty Lee says with a wink. 

At the same time, Azula stares pointedly at Zuko and says, “Well too bad Zuzu’s little dimwit didn’t show up today. But at least we know his reign as Most Single Member of the Band will live on.” 

“Only because you jump every semi-good-looking male celebrity that throws themself at you,” Zuko grumbles, his arms crossing and mood souring. He stands up, grabbing his practice guitar from where it sits across the room, and strumming through the chords of their opening song. 

Ty Lee bounds over, picking up a random pair of drumsticks and joining Zuko in his small warm-up. After a moment of quiet playing, once Azula and Mai have also turned to begin their pre-show rituals, Ty Lee stops her quiet drumming and places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. He comes out of his trance, looking up at Ty Lee’s shining eyes, before his hands begin their movement again. 

“Zuko, don’t you listen to Azula,” she says, squeezing Zuko’s shoulder. “You never know - Sokka could still be in the audience today! You just have to keep up hope!” 

“Thanks, Ty Lee. But I think I have to resign myself to the fact that I’m never going to see him again. If he isn’t at the show in the city where we first met, then I don’t think its ever going to happen.” 

“Well, promise me you’ll hold out hope until the end of today’s show. He could be there! Maybe he just… couldn’t afford the meet and greets? Or, has such a fun life that he was busy when tickets went on sale! I mean, they did sell out in under a minute, or something like that. Besides, you are playing a song for him today, right?” Zuko half-shrugs his yes to Ty Lee’s question. “Well, then! No point in giving up until you play for him! I’m sure, if he's an uber fan like you think, he will be in the audience and he will know that it's for him. We haven’t played Turtleduck at any of our other shows!”

“That’s because it's depressing as heck,” Mai calls from across the room, “And that’s coming from me.” 

Ty Lee ignores her girlfriend, fixing Zuko with a straight face. “Just promise me you won’t give up until the end of tonight’s show, okay?” 

“Promise,” Zuko says, if only to appease Ty Lee and let him warm up in peace. 

A squeal is heard as Ty Lee leans down to kiss Zuko’s cheek, then she is bouncing back across the room in a handstand, beginning her pre-show yoga ritual to get rid of nervous energy and “angry chakras”. 

Someone pokes their head in the door, a clipboard in their arms. “Ten minutes - then you’re on. Someone will be here in five to walk you backstage.” 

Azula smiles and turns towards her band, a smirk forming on her face as her eyes gleam with anticipation. “Let’s do this.” 

* * *

The crowd screams as the lights go down on the band, having just played Sokka’s second favourite song “Two Swords, One Heart.” If he knows their set list (which, Sokka has streamed pretty much every show they’ve done, so he knows the list), up next is a video montague of the group recording their last album while the group changes to their outfits for the next half of the show. 

The lights come back on though, surprising Sokka, and he stares in awe as Zuko comes out with an acoustic guitar. He watches as Zuko sits down on a stool that is placed right next to Sokkas row, to the point where Sokka is practically right next to him, albeit five feet lower. His heart is pounding out of his chest, the change in the show completely throwing Sokka’s groove off. Or, well, it may also be the proximity to a certain guitarist. 

Toph pulls on Sokka’s sleeve, a request to know what's going on getting hushed as Sokka finds he cannot pull his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

"Hey guys," Zuko’s raspy speaking voice says, only to be answered by a roar of applause. "I hope you're all enjoying the show." 

He goes to continue but lets out a dry laugh instead the crowd roars up again. Sokka thinks he can see the beginnings of a blush behind Zukos stage makeup - the back of his neck has definitely turned a bit redder. 

"Glad to hear it. And it is great to be back here in Gaoling. I'm sure a lot of you know, this is the city where we signed and the city that kind of started this crazy opportunity that Agni blessed us with. So, because of that, I thought this city deserves something special." 

He strums a few chords, and Sokka recognizes the first few bars of his favourite song. After all, how could he not? He's had "Turtleducks" playing on repeat for practically the last four years. The audience clearly recognizes it too - cheers and noise filling the arena. 

Zuko smiles out at the audience, a rare sight as the guitarist usually hides behind the hard lines and dark scar of his face. Sokka sees it, but also sees the sadness behind his eyes, knowing the meaning of the song Zuko is about to play. 

"This…. This isn't a song we normally play at live shows. It's very special to me, written about someone I miss dearly. It’s also, well..." He pauses, and his hands play one more chord before he continues, "I hope that it might mean something to one of you out there too. Hopefully you’re… I just hope this song reminds you of good things." 

Sokka's heart skips a beat as the crowd roars, because this song does mean a lot to him, and does remind him of good things. Not only does he relate to the words about a lost mother, but he also associates it with all the good memories of his mother as well… not to mention lost opportunity in a dungy back alley and the best night of his life. He stares in awe at Zuko, a tiny flicker of hope lighting up in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Zuko remembers that encounter. And maybe is playing this song for him. Could he really be the one Zuko is hoping the song means something to?

Up on stage, Zuko's hands begin playing in earnest, and he starts to sing the first lines of the song. He spends the first stanza singing while looking down at the guitar. Sokka can tell his shock when the crowd sings along, almost drowning out Zuko's own voice. 

Zuko sings louder, his voice a little stronger and more sure of itself, now that he knows the crowd is accepting of his impromptu acoustic performance. 

Sokka stares up in awe, completely oblivious to the monologue going through Zuko's brain, the worry that he is changing their set and probably creating a scandal amongst their fan groups [he's seen the comments online wondering why they never play this song live, sees the people who brag they've heard it played live when Zuko knows they've done no such thing in the past four years]. 

It had taken all of Zuko's begging, and the promise that Azula will have more solos on the next album than him, to get her to agree to add this to their set. And at first Zuko wasn't sure the inevitable fallout would be worth it. However, that all changed when Zuko's eyes turned during the second stanza and locked with the familiar blue eyes of a boy in the fifth row. 

Sokka could tell something changed when Zuko imperceptibly skipped a single note in the second stanza. And then he really couldn't notice anything other than the gold eyes staring straight into his own. 

The moment ends quickly though, the sound of drums and bass and an electric guitar picking up, Zuko breaking the contact and standing up to join the rest of his band on the main section of the stage for the final chorus. 

Sokkas heart races, watching Zuko as he plays, his eyes looking towards their area of the crowd, but never being able to directly lock with Sokka again. 

The song ends, the crowd cheers, the band bows (well, Azula doesn't bow, but the rest of them do), and then they move back into their regular set, skipping the video that would’ve played. 

Around him, the crowd seems to move on, no one really having experienced the moment that Sokka did. He nudges Toph, who grunts back at him. 

"That song?" Sokka says, his body vibrating with nervous excitement. "I think he sang it for me." 

"Okay, lover-boy," Toph replies with a laugh. "You think that." 

"No, Toph, I'm serious! Did you hear the speech before he started? About hoping there was someone who this song meant something to? And then when he was singing… he stared straight at me, our eyes locked. We had a _moment_. You know how that feels!" 

"Um… no. I don't." Toph deadpans.

Sokka lets out a puff of air somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." 

Tophs hand comes to rest on Sokkas shoulder, pats it twice, then falls back. "You think whatever you need to think, Snoozles. I'm sure he was singing to you, and only you, and not to the hundreds of other people in this arena that paid to see him." 

Sokka crosses his arms indignantly. "Ugh. Point taken." 

Even if he has resigned to Toph not agreeing with his assessment, Sokka truly does believe that he shared a moment with the guitarist, and that the song was sung for him. And if he spends the rest of the concert with his heart shining a tiny bit brighter each time Zuko seems to be scanning the faces in his section of the floor, so be it. 

  
  


* * *

Zuko always loves the high he gets coming out of a show. The adrenaline from the crowd, the feeling of having created something, the knowledge that he is accepted and loved, even if only by people who don’t know him personally. But today’s high feels even better than other shows. Today’s high feels like Zuko has left the stratosphere - and all because of a pair of blue eyes he had the fortune of finding during, what Zuko can proudly say, is his best “go for broke” plan he has ever had. 

“Ahh that was AMAZING!” Ty Lee cries, her arm reaching over Zuko and Mai’s shoulders, slotting herself comfortably in between. “The crowd, the aura, the magic! Don’t you just love playing shows?” 

Mai smiles, her hand moving up to pat on her girlfriend’s, trying to say “Calm down, sweetheart, we do this three times a week,” while Zuko just lets out a dreamy “yeah”. 

This causes the three to come to a halt, nearly smashing into Azula who had suddenly stopped walking in front of them.

She turns around, eyeing her brother weirdly. “What is up with you?” 

It takes a moment for Zuko to snap out of it, but he shakes his head out, shakes Ty Lee off his shoulder, and looks at Azula with a dreamy smile. He goes to speak, only to be interrupted by his sister. 

“Stop that,” she says, taking a step back and motioning at Zuko’s face with her hand. “Stop making that face, stop acting all weird. Well, weirder than normal.” 

Ty Lee and Mai turn to look at Zuko straight on, wondering what Azula is going on about, when they notice his weird far-off dreamy look. Ty Lee bounces, a new light shining in her eyes. 

“Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!” She pulls herself in front of Zuko, knocking Azula out of the way so she can place her hands on Zuko’s shoulders and stare straight into his eyes. “He was here, wasn’t he? I KNEW you started playing differently after Turtleduck! And you missed a note - you NEVER miss a note in that song!” 

Zuko can only grin harder and nod, unable to form words to adequately express his joy. 

“Wait, you really think that random boy from four years ago was just sitting here waiting for you to sing him a song? You really are more of a lost cause than I thought.” 

Zuko breaks out of his daze, sending a glare at Azula. “I saw him, Azula. I swear. It was him - fifth row centre. I recognized the blue eyes and ponytail.” 

Azula rolls her eyes and laughs, “Too bad you’ll never see him again then. Besides, I have no idea what you’d see in a water tribe boy. Because that's what he is, right? Blue eyes? And to think - I call you my brother.” 

Ty Lee squeezes Zuko’s shoulder in solidarity, but doesn’t dare say anything back. 

Azula walks away towards the green room, a new sway in her step with the idea of something else to mock Zuko on. “Oh - and by the way - we aren’t waiting for anyone at the door today. No signing things for our measly fans, or trying to find your water tribe boy. It's a downpour outside - straight to the bus and the hotel, says Dad.” 

Zuko’s sudden happiness seems to have crashed to the ground. His one chance, one that actually seemed like it might happen. Gone - just like that. He watches Azula walk away, feeling the shame building up and preparing himself for a long night of brooding and daydreaming of what could have been. 

He comes back to reality when Ty Lee pulls him into a hug, once Azula is safely out of view. She holds him tight, squeezing just a little more than is comfortable, before pulling back. 

“I told you he’d be here. And now that you found him - you can’t give up hope!” 

“Yeah,” Mai says, her hand coming to rest on Zuko’s shoulder. “What Ty Lee said. Not to mention you played better than I’ve ever heard you for the second half of the show. If seeing that boy did that to your playing, I have no idea what it’ll do to your song writing. Don’t give up - if anything you’ll get some great new hits out of this.” 

Zuko snorts, trying to hide the small smile building on his lips. For all the shit he goes through with this band for his sister, he is truly happy to have found companionship in Mai and Ty Lee. 

“And, on the plus side - we are staying in town for a few days! Who knows - maybe you’ll just - run into him!” Ty Lee adds, letting go of Zuko and beginning to walk to the greenroom. 

“I wonder if he likes boba tea…” Mai muses with a smirk, knocking her hip into Zuko as she passes him by. 

The thought hadn’t crossed Zuko’s mind. But now that Azula’s mocking is far away, and he has the support of his other bandmates, and the thought that his Uncle’s shop does sell the best boba in the Gaoling area… maybe he would meet him again. Or, at least, he doesn’t need to give up all hope until after the weekend. 

Seeing Uncle will be good too. Surely, he will have some wise advice - surely something to help Zuko piece together some kind of silver lining if he never sees Sokka again. 

With a renewed sense of purpose, Zuko holds his head up and braces himself for the next half hour of mocking from Azula as they gather their gear and head back to the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr or leave me a comment :) One more chapter to go, and Its basically already written, so prepare to see it sometime next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka hears the bell jingle as he walks into the Jasmine Dragon. He waves to Uncle, who is behind the counter taking someone’s order, and notices what looks like a new hire behind him. Whoever it is has their back turned to the main area of the tea shop, and seems to be working on someone’s order. From what Sokka can see, the boy is wearing the customary Jasmine Dragon green apron, and his dark hair is pulled up into a messy top-knot. 

Uncle knows their order, and will come over to visit before making them anything, so instead of getting in line, Sokka just walks over to his regular booth, sits down opposite Toph, and lays his head down on the table. 

“I’m not quite sure how often Uncle washes these things, Sokka. You may want to keep your head off the table.” Toph picks her legs up and crosses her bare feet on top of the table to prove her point. Sokka lifts up his face to look over at her, and upon having her dirty feet directly in front of his face, makes a disgusted sound. 

“UNSANITARY!” Sokka exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air at the table. When Toph doesn’t move from her position, he gives up and with a sigh lays his face back down on the table. 

“Come on, Snoozles. You can’t still be upset about last night, can you? It was an amazing concert! And we were so close, I could practically feel them right next to me!” 

“You don’t get it, Toph,” Sokka says, his voice a bit muffled because he still hasn’t lifted his head from the table. “This was my one moment, my one chance to see Zuko again in person. To see if that night meant the same thing to him as it did to me. And then he played that song and…” He pauses, lets out a sigh. “It wasn’t just about the concert. It was about the potential that concert could have brought. It was about being so close, and then missing the target by a hair.” 

Toph moves her foot forwards, knocking it into Sokka’s head, jostling his wolf-tail. “Oh, come on, Snoozles. You gotta let it go. There will be more concerts, and more chances. Besides, it isn’t your fault the skies decided to open up and dump a month’s worth of rain in the hour after the concert ended. I think living to maybe see them another day beats staying out in that weather.” 

“You’ll never understand,” Sokka says, waving his hand in Toph’s direction. “You have no idea how cute he is. Or how good he kisses.” 

“How good who kisses?”

Toph lets out a chortle as Sokka jumps to attention upon hearing the familiar voice of Uncle next to him. 

“Um… uh… my Gran Gran?” Sokka replies. His head swivels back and forth between Uncle and Toph for a moment, and before either can make a comment, he changes the subject. “So, I was thinking of getting a double today, Uncle. I definitely need the caffeine after the day I had yesterday.”

“Of course, Master Sokka. And what for you, Master Toph?”

“Surprise me!” 

Uncle smiles at them, and is about to turn away when the music overhead changes and the distinct first chords of Fire Nation Royalty’s latest single, Ember Island Summer, begins to play. Sokka lets out a groan, returning to his previous position face down on the table. “It’s like they’re haunting me!” he laments. 

“You don’t like this song, Master Sokka?” Uncle asks. 

“Ha! Imagine that, Sokka! You - not liking this song!” Toph nudges Sokka again with her foot, then turns to face the general direction of the tea shop owner. “Oh no, Fire Nation Royalty is Sokka’s favourite band!” 

“Can we not talk about this right now? I’m kind of in mourning.” 

“Sokka’s just sad he didn’t get meet and greet passes. And that the stage doors were rained out. And that his one true dream of falling in luuuuuuurve is going up in smoke.” Toph explains. “But enough about Snoozles. What about you, Uncle? Are you a fan?” 

Iroh lets out a deep laugh, and had Sokka been looking, he would have noticed a sneaky glint in his eye. “Oh, in a way you can say that. Though, I’m more interested in what my niece and nephew have to say about it.” 

“Were they at the concert?” Toph asks happily.

Sokka meanwhile grumbles under his breath “They probably got meet and greets.” 

Iroh glances back towards the counter, again something that Sokka misses, before answering. “In a way, you can say that. But I am sure you can ask him all about it when he brings over your tea. It’ll be just a few moments; I take it I am putting this on your tab Master Bei Fong?” 

“Right you are, Uncle,” Toph says, pointing a finger gun in the vague direction of Iroh. “And don’t worry, I’ll wipe down the booth before we leave.” 

“You always do,” Uncle replies, before heading back towards the counter. He smiles a little to himself, the secret plan that he began spinning ever since hearing Sokka fail to get meet and greet tickets for the show oh so many months ago slowly falling into place. As much as he could have easily gotten his two favourite customers into the meet and greet with no problem, Iroh always does prefer more intimate moments over ones of grandeur. Plus, it is much more fun to watch them squirm and be awkward in front of him than at some meet and greet he is unable to go to. Hey, an old man has to have his fun somehow!

Iroh reaches the counter and places a hand on his nephew’s shoulder as he makes his way to the register to enter in Sokka and Toph’s orders. 

“They seem friendly,” Zuko says, using a wet cloth to wipe off the counter. 

“Ah, yes,” Iroh replies, turning from the register to gather the items needed to make up the two teas. “They’re two of my favourite customers, in here practically every week.”

“It must be nice to be in the same place for long enough to be a regular somewhere.” 

“If I don’t recall,” Iroh says, nudging Zuko in the hip and motioning for him to pass the matcha, “there was a time when you knew the names of the regulars here. Before you went and left your old uncle to fend for himself.” 

“You know I didn’t-” Zuko starts, but he sees the wry smile on his uncles’s face and ends the sentence with a huff instead. “Well at least I come to visit and help - unlike Azula. Too busy doing whatever it is girls do on days off to even visit you.” 

Iroh turns to Zuko, who is putting the lids onto the two completed orders. “Ah, but I trust you much more not to burn anything. Last time Azula was in here, I nearly had to call the fire department! And she was making an iced drink!” 

Iroh’s smile turns from exaggerated to a much calmer, fatherly one. He reaches out and puts a hand onto Zuko’s shoulder. “I hope you know how proud of you I am, Zuko. I cannot believe the success you and your sister have achieved, and how graciously and honourably you deal with it all. I am truly blessed to be able to call myself your Uncle.” 

Zuko’s face reddens, and he ducks away. “Uncle, please. You don’t have to say it.” 

Iroh’s smile brightens again. “Okay, then I won’t! Now go - drop off these teas for my two favourite customers.” 

“I knew you only have me around to play pranks on your regulars,” Zuko replies with a wry smile, but he grabs the drinks anyways and prepares to head out into the shop. 

“What? An old man can’t have a little fun every once in a while? Besides, Masters Toph and Sokka were at your show yesterday. I believe they are fans.” 

“Everyone was at the show yesterday, Uncle.” Zuko says, but then pauses. “Wait, did you say Sokka?” 

Before Zuko can process anything more, his Uncle is pushing him out from behind the counter and towards the small booth in the corner of the café, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

It is as if time stands still as Zuko takes the few steps towards the table, mind racing 100 miles a minute as he tries to comprehend who is in front of him, what this moment may actually be, and also not drop the two large cups of boba tea in his hands. 

At the table sits a small pale girl, her bare feet crossed on top of the table. Her biggest toe is bending forward, poking the head of a darker-skinned boy, shaking his head that is laying on the table as his arms wave forward to swat at her. He looks similar to that boy from four years ago, and Uncle said his name was Sokka. But it couldn’t be, right? That would be too much of a coincidence. 

He reaches the table and waits for the two to notice him. The girl doesn’t seem to see him, but then Zuko notices the white cane sitting next to her and the glassy look in her eyes. The boy, (Sokka, Zuko hopes), is still face down and doesn't seem to realize anyone has come up to their booth yet. 

“Ahem,” he says, clearing his throat. “I… uh… I have your Boba.” 

Sokka’s head pops up instantly, recognizing that voice even from just a few words. He looks up, stunned, as the golden eyes from the last four years of daydreams stare back at him in real life. Sokka has heard that voice before - and the sound of it moaning, and laughing, and making other sounds during a fervent make out session one four years ago is burned into his brain. 

“Hi,” Sokka says, dumbfounded. 

“Hi.” 

Silence. The moment seems to last forever, the two boys locking eyes and unable to look away. Sokka notices the flecks of red that spike up every so often amongst the gold. Zuko feels like he is swimming away in the blues and he never wants to come up for air. Slowly, a smile starts to form on both boys faces, almost mirroring each other in their symmetry. 

“I… it’s….” Sokka starts.

“You’re… you’re here…” Zuko murmurs in wonderment. 

“I…” Sokka can’t think of what to say. And clearly neither can Zuko, as the two fall back into amicable silence, their smiles never leaving their faces. 

Sokka looks at the world within Zuko’s eyes. Zuko’s eyes focus on Sokka, who is his whole world at this moment. They could live in this moment forever, blissfully happy to realize that suddenly their longing and dreaming has come to fruition. 

“Um… hello? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON, AND GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN BOBA?” 

Toph’s outburst jolts the boys out of their minds and out of their revery. Toph moves her feel off the table as Zuko places down the two drinks, his body moving of its own volition. Sokka subconsciously reaches forward to push Toph’s tea towards her, his own being left forgotten on the table. After taking a long, loud sip from her tea, Toph lets out another impatient groan. 

“Okay, seriously. What is going on here?” 

Sokka finally comes to, his eyes moving away from Zuko for the first time in what seems like years. “Uh… nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Zuko’s eyes instantly fall, his face masking over. “Oh.” 

“No! Wait!” Sokka says, reaching out to grab Zuko’s arm as he turns back towards the counter. “I didn’t mean nothing. I meant… this is really awkward. And great. And I have no idea what to say, so I said nothing. But now I seem to just be saying words, and I don’t even know if these words have meaning. Do words even have meaning? Like, they’re just sounds, that come out of your mouth, and somehow are interpreted as language. Thats pretty strange, right? And I guess I really don’t know what I meant. I meant…” he pauses, finally taking a breath. “Hi?” 

“Hi,” Zuko replies. He lets out a small chuckle. “This seems familiar.” 

“Yeah, so it does.” 

Toph, fed up with not knowing what is going on, slams her feet onto the ground. 

“Okay, who are you and why are you making Sokka act all crazy? His heart is going, like, super fast.” Toph points her fingers angrily in the general direction of Zuko, and Sokka leans over to move her hand and angle them correctly. 

“Oh, hi. Zuko here. I'm really no one.” Zuko replies. Sokka wants to blanch, because for Zuko to say he is no one? Zuko is everything! “Just the nephew of the owner.” 

“Oh… so you’re Uncle’s mysterious nephew. Interesting.” Toph takes another long sip of her drink. “Well, if that’s all.” She waves her hand, motioning for Zuko to leave. 

“Right, um…” Zuko nods, turning away from the table. 

"Wait!" Sokka calls, pausing for Zuko to turn around and look at him. "Do… you want to do an activity sometime?"

Zuko let's out a chuckle. "An activity?" He asks, shaking his head fondly. He pauses, looking around at the nearby tables before catching his eye on something. He quickly reaches out, using a pen tucked in his apron to write something down on a stray napkin, and passing it to Sokka. 

“I… um… I finish at nine. If you want to…. Do an activity,” he leaves it at that, giving Sokka a little wink before heading behind the counter and quickly through the curtain into the back room. 

Sokka watches him go before looking down at the napkin. On it is four letters and seven digits. A phone number. Zuko left him a phone number. And… he thought he had to write his name down too! As if Sokka wouldn’t know it was him. As if Sokka didn’t think about his face and voice and hands and mouth every day. 

“Okay, what was that, Snoozles?” Toph says, punctuating her question with a kick under the table. Sokka makes a noise in protest, but even the small ache on his knee can’t ruin the happy, bubbly feeling inside him. 

“Toph. Uncle Iroh’s Nephew…” Sokka stops, looking around, then grabs Toph’s hand and pulls her out of the tea shop, barely stopping for her to grab her cane, and almost forgetting his own tea in the process.

“EXCUSE ME!” Toph says loudly, two steps away from the entrance to the shop, digging her feet into the ground to stop Sokka from pulling her any further. “What was that about?”

“I just… I’m freaking out Toph. And I couldn’t… I couldn’t freak out inside! Because Uncle Iroh… His nephew… he’s Prince Zuko! And… he just gave me his number! PRINCE ZUKO! The guy I’ve been daydreaming about forever!”

Toph doesn’t react, but does allow Sokka to pull her further away from the shop. Once safely down the block, Sokka turns back to Toph and lets out a loud Whoop. 

“I JUST GOT THE NUMBER OF PRINCE ZUKO!” 

Toph lets out a laugh. “That Uncle is sneaky… he was there when we got the tickets. He was probably planning this from the beginning.”

“That may be true, but I don’t care!” Sokka sings the last three words. “I have a date with a _Rockstar!_ ” He punctuates the statement by playing air guitar, voicing aloud the sounds of the chords so Toph can hear his enthusiasm.

Toph smiles, shaking her head in awe. “Well, as happy for you as I am, just trust me on this. I’ll definitely be telling the story of you calling him _Prince Zuko…_ and asking him if he wants to 'do an activity' for the rest of TIME.” 

  
  


* * *

Sokka has never felt so nervous as to hear the jingling of the bell above the door to the Jasmine Dragon as he does that night. His hands are sweaty, as he wipes them on the front of his trousers, trying to occupy his mind. He had changed from his outfit earlier in the day, wanting to look a little nicer for his maybe-kinda-a-date but maybe-kinda-just-an-activity. But now, Sokka just wishes he had the familiarity of his old band tees and ripped jeans instead of the crisp blue button down and slacks he has on now. Thankfully the shop is empty, most of the tables wiped down and the chairs pulled upside down to make the floors easier to clean.

“I’m sorry, we’re closing now. I’d be happy to make you something to-go,” Uncle says, moving out from the backroom. He stops when he looks up and sees who is in front of him. “Oh, Sokka, I didn’t realize it was you. Can you help an old man out and lock the front door? I’ll go grab my nephew.” Sokka notices a faint glint in the shop owner’s eye as he turns around and heads through the curtain leading to the back of the shop.

“Um… yeah. Sure,” Sokka replies, not really knowing what else to say. He goes to the door and flips the little lock on it. Though he was not asked to, Sokka also takes the opportunity to switch the sign on the front from “open” to “closed” and shutter the main set of blinds. He turns back to the shop, and Zuko and his uncle are still in her back. Sokka fiddles with the hair elastic on his wrist, an old nervous habit, before finding his usual booth and sitting down.

He crosses his legs, the top one bouncing in anticipation as Sokka tries to avoid pulling out his phone and looking at the contact he had entered in earlier that day. He had sent one message right after getting home that morning, saying “This is Sokka. See you at nine?”. The reply had shown up not ten minutes later, a simple “Can’t wait – Z.” Sokka had stared at his phone for the next hour, unable to believe that this is his life now. Katara had entered his room at some point, bugged him to talk about the show the previous night, the bugged him to try to figure out the goofy look on his face.

For once, Sokka had been able to keep his big mouth shut, holding in the secret from his sister if only for a few hours. He knows as soon as he gets home he is going to spill _everything_ to her. But for a few short hours, the knowledge that he has Zuko’s phone number and a meet up planned for later was all his own. (Well, also Iroh and Zuko and Toph’s. But it wasn’t Katara’s knowledge and for that Sokka could pretend like it was only his for the time being.)

He is broken out of his reverie by the sound of quiet voices bickering, and Sokka looks back towards the counter to see Zuko and his uncle arguing. Zuko is holding a broom, green apron still tied around his waste and long hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Sokka can tell the elastic is plain black, and his hand instantly finds the one around his wrist, tracing the familiar arcs of the fire nation logo. He examines Zuko a little further, noticing some flour at his hairline, clearly from when he pushed his hair back after helping with some of the baking. On Zuko’s left hand there is what looks to be the start of a new small burn – probably from pouring tea earlier that day. Zuko’s eyes shine bright gold, a brilliance that Sokka can’t get out of his mind, like the sun looking back at him.

Sokka can’t tell what Zuko and his uncle are arguing about, but Iroh points towards him and suddenly Zuko is looking his way, and the color of Zuko’s face turns the most beautiful red. A red that, even from across the shop, Sokka can tell goes down Zuko’s neck and onto his chest below the tight black top he is wearing. (Sokka wonders how far down the blush goes, if he could find out some day).

Zuko turns back to his uncle, a few more small words exchanged, before Zuko playfully pushes his uncle behind the counter and then steps out around it. Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka can see Iroh moving towards the cash register, clearly going to finish up the day’s work, but the rest of Sokka’s world zeroes in on the one person walking across the shop towards him.

As Zuko nears, Sokka begins to panic, and can’t decide what to do with his hands. Does he keep them on his lap? Put them on the table? Reach out for a handshake? A hug? A something? Should he stay seated? Stand?

His mind races as Zuko continues to get closer, body not quite catching up as Sokka goes to stand up before changing his mind half-way through. He ends up forgetting about the table in front of him, hitting his stomach on the underside of it and collapsing back into the booth with a huff.

“Well… so much for a great first impression,” Sokka mutters under his breath, before steeling himself and turning to look up at Zuko, who is now standing right above him. Sokka braces for the worst, but what he receives instead is the sound of Zuko’s low lilting chuckle.

“I mean… this is kind of a third impression, at this point, isn’t it?” he asks, right eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

“Third?” Sokka questions, thinking about it. “No – it must be the fourth, right? Yeah, fourth.”

“Really?” Zuko laughs, easily sliding his way into the seat across the booth from Sokka. “I thought this is only the third time we’ve met.”

“Yeah, I mean, met and talked, maybe. But I think the second time was at the concert last night – we definitely had a moment, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Zuko replies quietly, his head tilting down to smile at the booth. “I think we did.”

Sokka doesn’t know what to say after that, his heart beating faster than he’d like and a warm fuzzy feeling building up inside of him. Instead of talking, Sokka reaches out to grab Zuko’s hand, finally noticing the two cups of tea in front of him. Was Zuko carrying that to the table the whole time?

“I… um,” Zuko starts, his eyes coming back up to meet with Sokka’s. “I don’t really know what type of tea you like… but my uncle’s Jasmine is the only kind I drink so I figured I’d get him to make you a cup as well.”

“Thanks. That’s… thanks.” Sokka replies, unsure what else to say. He reaches forward again, grabbing one of the cups and bringing it towards him. He takes a deep breath, the fragrant liquid soothing him and calming his nerves just the smallest of bits. Looking up at Zuko, Sokka gives the other boy a smile before lifting his cup and taking a drink. Zuko takes one at the same time, and both boys let out a sigh at the warmth spreading from the tea as they swallow.

The two cups now sitting in front of them, Zuko and Sokka sit in silence. Both unsure what to say, both putting so much hope into this one meeting. Zuko wants to explain to Sokka how meeting him on that night four years ago – meeting him and hearing Sokka gush about his songs and music - is what made Zuko really believe he could do this. (And, well, gave him the confidence to sign the contract presented to them that night, anyways.) Sokka wants to tell Zuko about being hung up on him for four years – about listening to their music whenever he had a bad day, or how when he thought about his mom he would always put on Turtleducks. Or how the lingering touch of Zuko’s lips to his are all he can ever think about at night, even when he was dating Suki.

But neither boy dares to say what is really on their mind. Because neither boy wants to break the spell. Break the magic that they had built the other up to in their own minds. Instead, they both look down at their tea and take another sip.

“So I thought-“

“Do you ever-“

Neither heard what the other said, both speaking over each other and stopping before they are able to get too far. Sokka lets out a little chuckle, his hand once again going to fiddle with the elastic on his wrist. This catches Zuko’s attention, though, and suddenly Zuko’s hand is encircling Sokka’s wrist.

Zuko’s fingers are rough and calloused from years of playing guitar, but that doesn’t stop them from sending a shiver down Sokka’s back. He waits, watching to see what is going to happen, Zuko’s hand twisting Sokka’s arm until he is palm up – the fire nation emblem displaying itself proudly on Sokka’s wrist. The bright gold a stark contrast to the deep brown of Sokka’s wrist and sharp white of Zuko’s hand.

“Is this my hair elastic?” Zuko asks, a mixture of confusion and amusement in his voice.

“Maybe?” Sokka replies, drawing the word out so it is five or six syllables longer than it usually is.

Instead of being angry, Zuko lets out a small chuckle again, and Sokka’s heart feels light. “I thought I lost this. It was my lucky band – my mom had given it to me.”

“Oh – I. I’m sorry – do you want it back?” Sokka asks, going to pull his wrist away and take the elastic off of it. He stops when Zuko’s hand grips tighter around his wrist, keeping him steady.

“No!” Zuko says, maybe a little too fast for his own liking as evident by the pink creeping back up his neckline. “I mean, no. It looks good on you. And, well, I think it is still pretty lucky. After all – it brought me back to you.”

At that, Zuko’s face turns bright red again, and he lets out a groan. “I didn’t – that was cheesy. I’m sorry. I’m not good at this.”

“Not good at what?” Sokka asks, and upon seeing Zuko’s exasperated look just lets out a laugh. “I’m the one who asked if you wanted to do an activity together. I think we can call it a tie on worst at flirting - at this point at least.”

“Yeah.” Zuko replies, the blush fading slightly and a smile returning to his face. “I guess we can. I’m not really at the top of my game after playing a full show last night then spending ten hours serving customers tea. I forgot how awful retail is.”

“Well, why do you do it?” Sokka asks. He can’t help but notice that, even though they aren’t talking about the hair elastic anymore, Zuko’s hand is still warm around his wrist. “I mean, you clearly don’t have to. You’re like, a certified rock star.”

“Trust me, I’m not in it for the money. All my tips go to Uncle anyways.” Zuko looks over Iroh, who is currently wiping down the back counter of the shop. “But being able to do something out of the limelight, just able to be _me,_ to be Zuko – nephew and tea server, not Prince Zuko, guitarist and vocalist of Fire Nation Royalty - It gives me a sense of purpose. Of normalcy. Reminds me that I’m not above everyone else, you know?” Both boys watch as Iroh finishes with the counter, grabbing a money box and walking through the curtains to the back of the shop. “And, if you had to live with Azula believing she is real royalty, you’d need a break from it all too.”

“Hey – I know about prodigy sisters. Mine is barely out of high school and already set to ace her MCAT and get into the best medical school this side of Ba Sing Se. Though, I don’t think I could handle working in a shop. People suck.”

A rough laugh rings out of Zuko, and it makes Sokka smile. “You can say that again.”

“People suck.” Sokka repeats, heart soaring as he gets another smile out of Zuko.

After that, conversation flows easily. They talk about everything and nothing – their sisters, music, tea. Zuko talks about life on the road, about travelling on a bus with his sister and bandmates and playing in a new city every other day. He talks about recording songs – how he always has to fight Azula to get some of the slower and more emotional songs recorded. Coming out in the pubic eye, and how he still has girls flirting with him even three years later. He talks about what it feels like to be on stage, how it feels to hear your own lyrics being sung back at you. How he feels more alive on stage with his guitar and microphone than anywhere else.

Sokka, in turn, talks about his own life. School, being an engineering major, wanting to create something to help the world. Toph, and how she is his best friend and only person who tells him straight up when he is acting like a dumbass. What it feels like to want to prove to your father that you are a man, and able to care for your sister, all the while not even knowing what being a man means to you. About Yue, and Suki, and his weird crush on this guy his sister once dated leading to him discovering his bisexuality. He talks about music, and how it makes him feel alive to be at a live show, and how he still believes that the best show he has ever seen was when he saw Fire Nation Royalty four years ago.

“You can’t be serious!” Zuko laughs, the moon shining high in the sky outside, their tea long since cooled, Uncle having gone home an hour ago. “You really thought we were that good all those years ago?”

“Yeah!” Sokka says, his free hand waving in the air enthusiastically, the other now twined with Zuko’s, their fingers linked and thumbs idly stroking the others. “I swear, I was hooked the moment I saw you. And I am sure everyone else was as well! How could they not have? You were amazing!”

Zuko smiles, and it is small and private and not something Zuko ever shows to paparazzi or press or even in meet and greets. Sokka feels like this smile is a secret, something kept just for him. “Well, someone else definitely did. That was the night we got signed. It’s actually why I had to go back inside…”

Sokka’s eyes widen, mouth dropping open. “Really? Well, I guess I can’t really be mad about that, then, can I?”

“It was definitely a great night. And, well… for more reasons that just being signed.” Zuko looks up at Sokka, the pale moonlight shining through the small slats in the drawn blinds. “There was something else that happened that night that may have impacted me a little bit as well.”

Now it is Sokka’s turn to blush, feeling the warmth creep up his cheeks. He uses his free hand to run it through his hair nervously, the wolf tail coming looser under his fidgeting.

Zuko lets go of his hand, rising from the booth and walking around to stand next to Sokka. “You do remember what else happened that night, right?”

Sokka swallows, a lump forming in his throat, mouth suddenly dry. He scooches over in the booth as Zuko sits down next to him, the heat radiating off the other boy encircling Sokka and putting every nerve in his body on edge.

“Yup!” Sokka says with a nod. He takes a deep breath, hand reaching out to grab Zuko’s again and ground himself in the moment. Sokka looks down at their intertwined fingers as he asks, “Do, uh… do you?”

Zuko’s voice is a whisper, and so close that Sokka can feel the other boy’s breath on him as he speaks, smell the jasmine still lingering on his breath.

“Why don’t you remind me?”

And suddenly the floodgates open, and Zuko’s lips are on Sokka’s and Sokka’s entire body lights up like a firework. His free hand instantly moves to the back of Zuko’s head, tangling itself in his hair. He lets out a small moan as Zuko’s tongue traces over his lips, asking for entrance. Sokka opens his mouth happily, a sigh escaping as he lets Zuko explore his mouth.

It feels so normal, so natural to be kissing Zuko in a booth in the Jasmine Dragon, that Sokka loses track of time. Its different than that first kiss – less passion filled, less aggressive, less rushed. This one feels like a slow wave of emotion slowly taking him out to sea, leading him to a lush island of warmth and jasmine tea.

At some point Zuko’s lips move off of Sokka’s, trailing down his chin and stopping at his neck. Zuko sucks on Sokka’s pulse point, and Sokka sees stars. His mind goes blank, his hands reaching for purchase in Zuko’s hair, running up and down through the locks and eventually pulling out the elastic to let the dark strands fly free.

Zuko’s tongue trails back up Sokka’s neck, their lips attaching together again. This time Sokka darts his tongue forward, reaching into Zuko’s mouth and tasting the familiar pang of cinnamon alongside the jasmine from their earlier tea. The new taste sends a jolt of memory through Sokka, and suddenly he is back in that dark alleyway again, hands trailing up Zuko’s shirt, the adrenaline of a live concert rushing through his veins.

Both boys eventually break apart, their breaths coming out in sharp pants, small smiles adorning both faces. Zuko reaches out, pulls on an errant strand of hair that escaped Sokka’s wolftail.

“Your hair is a mess,” he says fondly, voice a husky octave lower than it was minutes before. The sound sends something carnal through Sokka, which he tries to ignore for the moment.

“You’re one to talk,” Sokka replies, reaching up and running his hand through Zuko’s hair from root to tip.

Zuko’s eyes close, a small sigh escaping his lips. “My hair would be fine if it wasn’t for you - It seems you have a penchant for stealing my hair elastics.”

Both boys look at Sokka’s wrist, two matching elastic bands now sitting next to each other, displaying themselves like prizes. To Sokka, they kind of are prizes.

“Oh, uh… do you want it back?”

“No, they look better on you anyways. Plus, I like the thought of you wearing them.”

“You do?” Sokka asks, surprised. Yeah, they were having a pretty good time (and Sokka was very greatly enjoying the kissing) but he still doesn’t believe someone as amazing as Zuko would be into lowly little water tribe boy Sokka.

“I do,” Zuko replies. He sits up straighter, a small laugh coming out of him. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet. “I… I hope that you can keep them until we finish our tour. I’ll be back in town then. In two months, I mean. When the tour is over.”

Sokka grabs Zuko’s hands, squeezes them once, twice, to get the boy to continue his thought.

“I’ll be helping out Uncle again. And we are going to work on our new album. I hope…” This time Zuko is the one to squeeze. “I hope you’d be able to hold on to them for me. That I can come pick them up from you when the tour is done. And maybe we could… have a second date?”

“I’d like that,” Sokka replies, his heart soaring.

Zuko looks up, a small worry still on his face. “You… you won’t mind waiting? Two months is a long time. And, I’m sure you have other people in your life, or things to do, other than wait around for a guy to come back to the city.”

Sokka scoffs. "Psh, for my favourite band? Of course I won’t mind. Besides, I hear the lead guitarist is pretty hot." 

Zuko’s laugh rings like music through the empty shop as he leans in to kiss Sokka again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my little Zukka fic that stuck in my mind! It was my first foray into this fandom as a writer and I may or may not be planning more... 
> 
> Even if I'm not, come visit me on Tumblr at www.iminwinnipegthatsincanada.tumblr.com :)   
> Yell at me about Zukka or ATLA in general or whatever else you want.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are Julie and the Phantoms fans (and if you aren't - what are you doing go watch that show now) - I got the idea for Turtleducks based off Unsaid Emily. 
> 
> I have the next chapter complete, and just have to finish the last bit of the last chapter. But I am posting this now because it'll force me to write. Hopefully. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr - iminwinnipegthatsincanada


End file.
